In farming of agricultural and horticultural crops in the past, various fungicides have been used for the control of plant diseases on the crops, however, many of them are not enough useful because of their insufficient effectiveness in plant disease control, the limitation in their use due to the appearance of resistant strain of plant disease pathogens to the fungicides, the development of phytotoxicity and contamination to the crops, and/or their strong toxicity to humans, domestic animals and wildlife. For this reason, there is still intensive requirement to develop safe fungicides for agricultural and horticultural uses, which do not have the disadvantages as described above.
Some benzamidoxime derivatives, which are close to the compounds of the present invention, and their use as fungicides have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-opened No. Hei 2-6453 Gazette. However, it is obvious that the biological activity of those benzamide oxime derivatives are not enough in the practical plant disease control.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds which can be a fungicide for agricultural and horticultural use capable of advantageously manufacturing the compound in an industrial scale, controlling plant diseases steadily and using it safely.